Fighting The Feeling To Freeze
by judemadison14
Summary: Elsa was born with a power, of ice and snow. When it suddenly becomes out of control she makes a deal with the sneaky Rumplestilskin. When her adoptive parents, the King & Queen of Arendalle die, and Elsa becomes Queen she wonders if she did what was right with the deal. Or that she should have left, maybe to find the reasons behind her powers & her real parents and their past...
1. The Secret's Promise

The pitter patter of little feet across the forest floor in the dead of night is the only sound echoing softly through the woods. Apart from the whistling wind blowing through the treetops of the Enchanted Forest, one warm night. Two young girls skip through jumping over tree roots, squeezing past bushes and ducking under tree branches. One of the girl's voices breaks the soft silence "Elsa where are we going?!" The small 6 year old asks giggling following her older sister, "Shushhhhh Ana… You'll see…" 10 year old Elsa says with a tiny smile appearing on her face as she starts to slow down, her brown eyes glimpsing around to make sure they were alone. "You want to see something magical Ana?" Elsa asks her little friends softly, "Yes, of course I do" Ana claps her hands giggling with glee. Elsa turns around to her green eyed sister, "You can't tell anyone about this though Ana. It's our secret. Nobody else can know. Promise you won't tell anyone?" Elsa whispers, "I promise Elsa. I promise, I won't tell anyone." Ana nods with anticipation, not knowing what in the world Elsa was talking about. But in the curious tiny mind of Ana, she wanted to know what this magical thing her friend was going to show her. Elsa breathes in and out deeply, once more gazing around her and Ana, slowly Elsa raises her hand up, chin level to Ana in between the small space between the two girls. Scrunching her little hand into a ball. Ana watches carefully, not taking her eyes off Elsa's hand. Suddenly Elsa opens her hand, light blue sparks, white snowflakes and blue swirls of magic shoot out above Elsa's hand.

Ana's mouth drops in awe, "Wow…" Ana's eyes lit up with astonishment of what is right in front of her. Elsa flicks her wrist and with the movement, the magic disappears. Ana looks up at her sister with a great big grin upon her pale freckled face. "How did you do that?!" The 6 year old asks jumping up and down laughing happily. "I don't really know. I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember" Elsa shrugs happily. "Do it again, do it again. Oh please Elsa please?" Little Ana begs clasping her hands together. Elsa once again looks around, and then flicks her hand above her head. In a magic whooshing and icy sound, the area of the forest they're in lights array with blue light and starts to snow. Ana shrieks with excitement holding her two tiny hands up touching the snow, after a few moments Ana lowers her hands seeing the tiny snowflakes landing gracefully upon her hand. "Elsa this is amazing! You have to show this to mama and papa!" Elsa's eyes widen from fear of anyone else knowing, quicker than light, Elsa puts her hand back down, "No. Ana. Nobody can know. Not even mother and father." Elsa states firmly to Ana, "But why not Elsa? " "Because... If they know, they may not want me anymore" Elsa shakes her head slowly looking down towards the dirt ground. "After all they could just put me back on the street, alone, with no one, no family like they found me, when I was three" Elsa wraps her arms around her self feeling cold inside, not wanting to go back to that feeling she once felt as a young girl with nothing.

Ana little arms suddenly wrap around her older sister as she looks up reassuring her, "You aren't going to feel that again Elsa. I'll always be here for you. If mama and papa hadn't taken you in, then I wouldn't have had an older sister and I love having an older sister Elsa" the young girl chirps. "But Ana, still no one can know about my powers. " Elsa says sadly looking down at Ana. Ana bright green eyes look up into Elsa's dark brown eyes replying softly, "Okay. I promise Elsa." "I love you Ana, and I'll will always be there for you too"


	2. Sweet 16TH Fun

Chapter 2- Sweet 16th fun

"Happy Birthday Elsa!" Ana jumps on her sister's bed early in the morning. Elsa groans and rolls over, "Go back to sleep Ana, it's so early" Ana exhales falling back and lying next to her sister. "You know I can't help it. The sky's awake up, so I'm awake. Come on Elsa." Elsa continues to lie there ignoring her sister. Ana rolls her eyes at her sisters' lack of excitement for her own 16th birthday. Ana rolls over, Elsa's back is to her, Ana sneakily narrows her eyes knowing how to get her sister's attention. Quickly without warning Ana jumps up onto the bed "Oh my goodness! Elsa! Your hair it's fully white!" Without a moment of thought Elsa sits up, jumping out of bed, dashing to her mirror to check out her hair. To her relief the reflection of her hair shown is her long dark black hair plait with a only a few white streaks through her silky locks. "Ana!" Elsa says with slight anger towards her sister as she slumps into a chair in front of her mirror.

"Sorry Elsa. But you know that one day your hair is going to go fully white, if you keep getting streaks in your hair whenever you use your magic." Ana jumps down and sits on the frames edge of Elsa's bed fiddling with her fingers. Elsa's worried look on her face reflects into the mirror in which Ana can see, Elsa flicks her plait to fall on her shoulder and lay gracefully down her front left, as she undoes her hair tie and starts to un plait her black and white hair. " I know someday it may become all white... But then I won't know what to tell mama and papa." Elsa admits sadly looking down at the ground as she undoes the last loop in her hair and begins to run her fingers through looking at the long white streaks against her black hair. Ana slowly stands up off the bed strolling over to her sister standing behind the chair, they both look at each other through the mirror.

Elsa lets out a big sigh, "They aren't always going to believe what I say about it being from the mills. That it's flour stains." "Well maybe we should tell them about your powers Elsa, I'm sure they would be fine about it. It's not like you're trying to hurt anyone with it. Maybe you could make it snow here for everyone" "No, Ana. I can't tell them. Not anyone." Elsa replies firmly with anger in her voice as she turns her head to stare at Ana behind her, "Ana, you can't tell anyone. At least not yet...Promise me Ana?" Elsa pleads with worried eyes looking up at her younger sister. "Of course Elsa. I would do anything for you" Ana reassures her older sister with a big smile and wraps her arms around Elsa. Elsa turns her head back towards the mirror, placing her hands happily on Ana's arms. In the mirror the two sister happily sit and stand there in a hug for a few moments, when Ana cheerfully asks, "Do you want to build a snowman?"


	3. Playing In The Snow

Chapter 3-Playing in the snow

Elsa and Ana both run through the forest, in their birthday gowns. Elsa leads the way once again. Ana laughs as they both duck under branches, jump over tree roots and through bushes. Soon Ana over takes Elsa giggling, "Come on Elsa" "Ana be careful don't trip in those shoes, you don't want to get that dress dirty before the party!" Elsa shouts at her sister who's getting further ahead of her. "Oh it's fine Elsa. Come on" Elsa laughs at the excitement of her sister and runs to catch up with her.

Elsa flicks her birthday cape away from her feet as she looks at her sister who has a big smile upon her face, "Ready Ana?" Ana laughs "Yes, of course I am!" Elsa lifts her arms into the air, swirls of blue magic, tiny little snow flakes fly into the air above them, and slowly fall down upon them. Elsa then lifts up the bottom of her green dress and stamps her black shoe on the ground dirt. Suddenly the area of the forest slowly starts to turn to ice. Ana waves her arms around trying to keep her balance on the ice laughing as she bites her lip, Elsa quickly grabs her sisters hands smiling as she helps her little sister keep her balance. Slowly they start sliding across the ice gracefully, Ana almost falling over on the ice a few times, but her enjoying every moment on the ice as it snows above them. Elsa softly comes to a stop, holding out both her hands towards the ice in front of her. Pure white snow begins to appear in a big pile on the ice. Ana slides over to Elsa still amazed at what her sister can do. Ana tries to stop but continues to slid right past Elsa. Elsa's eye widen as she sees her sister slide past her, and lands on the pile of snow. "Ana!" Elsa yells sliding over to the snow pile. Ana sits up leaving a dent like herself in the snow. "I'm okay! "Ana laughs softly and starts to wipe off the snow off herself and the clothes. But she misses some on her face looking like a beard. Elsa laughs softly but covers her mouth to hide it. "What is it?" Ana asks noticing her sister, Elsa removes her hand, "Um..ah, you-you have a little something there." Elsa points to her her own lips, saying that Ana has something on hers. Ana lifts her hand to her lips and feels the snow above it and wipes it off giggling. Elsa holds her hand out to her sister and helps pull Ana out of the snow. "Well at least it wasn't ice" Ana sighs with relief wiping snow off the back of her dress. Elsa nods in agreement, "Let's make our snow man now that we have know the snow is mouldable" Ana laughs turning back to the snow to make a snowman.

"There we go, it's Olaf!" Ana jumps cheering looking at the small white snow man standing in front of Elsa and her. His little stick arms sticking up into the air and his little rock eyes matching his smile, so he looks happy. Ana quickly walks behind Olaf taking his hands and lowering her voice," Hi I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs. Oh Elsa it's you. I'd like to say something on behalf of all the snowmen like me. We want to say Happy Birthday Elsa" Ana moves his hands around waving them in the air, Elsa laughs at her sisters act with the snowman, and she replies smiling with glee, "Well thank you Olaf. Say thank you to all of the snow men as well" then Ana replies still with her voice lowered as Olaf, " Oh I will! Would the birthday girl like a hug?" Ana moves his hands out towards Elsa who slowly wraps her hands around the snowman trying not to destroy him. Ana moves the sticks and wraps them around Elsa. "I love warm hugs!" Ana says as Olaf and then begins to laugh falling back on the snow. Elsa stands up again from hugging Olaf, wiping the snow off her front, she stands tall and proud looking down at her sister. "Ana try not to get your dress too cover in snow" She say with a side smile. "Right, I don't want to get it to snowy before the party. And your gift-" "The party!" Elsa's remembers shocked she had completely forgotten. "It's going to begin soon. Mama and papa are going to be looking for us. Ana we need to get back home" Elsa waves her arms and hands around them quickly. Suddenly all the snow and ice disappears in a flash. It returns to the dirt forest ground and the sun rays streaming through the tress. Ana jumps up wiping some of the dirt off her light green dress. Elsa grabs her sister's hand, and they dash off through the forest back home.


	4. Family Matters

Chapter 4- Family Matters

The place gates open up, Elsa and Ana gallop in on their horses as the guards yell, "The Princesses are back from their morning ride!" The girls quickly ride to the stables and jump off leaving their horses with the stable boys. Elsa and Ana quickly run into the palace, through the long corridors and hallways. Past many empty rooms towards their bed rooms. Once there they quickly slide in, Elsa quickly sits down in the chair and Ana stands behind her. They both hold their own hands. Sit and stand up tall, head up, and smile. The two tall doors open to the room the King and the Queen standing with linked arms lovingly, "Mama, Papa" Ana smiles walking over to them. Elsa gracefully stands up turning towards the King and Queen, bowing her head slightly respectively. "Good morning girls" the King says deeply but kindly. "Happy birthday Elsa!" the Queen says with love walking away from her husband with her arms out to Elsa, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Thank you Mother" the King kisses Ana on the forehead and then walks over to Elsa and does the same after the Queen lets go. "I can't believe your 16. It's seems just like yesterday you we brought you into our family dear. 13 years ago. And then came a little sister, Ana. Oh we have such beautiful young daughters." the King says remembering so many years ago. "Are you two ready for Elsa's birthday celebration?" the Queen ask looking between her two daughters. "Yes-" "Almost" Elsa cuts her sister from answering.

"Well okay then we'll let you two get ready." the Queen smiles linking her arm with the Kings as before. "Make us proud girls" the King smirks at the two young woman before walking out the room and the palace guards close the bed rooms tall doors. Ana turns to her sister in confusion," You're not ready?" She watches as Elsa returns to her chair in front of her full length mirror. "Not yet. Where's the crown? If mother and father find you with it, we'd be in lots of trouble. They gave that to me so I could open a portal to go to the Enchanted Forest, to see my home. Where I'm from. Who knows what they'd think if you had it." Ana nods slowly reaching into the tiny pocket sewn into her dress bringing out a small silver crown incrusted with a small red ruby, and handing it to Elsa who walks over to a table and locks it in her draw.

Ana walks over to her older sister with a smile as she takes ahold of her hands. "You'll have lots of fun today, you don't have to be nervous, about anything. I'll be standing right next to you through everything." Ana turns on her heel walking away from a smiling bright Elsa, Ana's heel tilts causing Ana to slight stumble. Who quick stands up straight again turning to her sister. "But well I don't think you'll need it. You're much more graceful than me" Ana says laughing at her self softly, and Elsa joins in giggling but stops when the door to the room opens once more. "Ana? Elsa?" the Queen asks rhetorically walk in stand proud and talk like any Queen should. The Queen looks at Ana with a smile "Could you leave us dear?" Ana nods, "Of course mama." Ana looks at Elsa once more before walking out and saying, "Happy birthday Elsa. Have fun..." Once the door closes, Elsa sits down on the chair again and the Queen walks over behind her, "You look beautiful Elsa dear. Are you ready for your celebration" Elsa nods nervously thinking about the party. "You're going to be lovely dear, you always are" the Queen says taking Elsa's plait and swirling it into a bun on the back of Elsa head. "You really think so?" Elsa looks at her mother in the reflection of the mirror. "Yes dear, now come on princess. The whole kingdom of Arendale is waiting for their 16 year old princess to arrive to her celebration" the Queen places magnificent silver and blue gem tiara on Elsa's head.


	5. Let It Begin

The whole of Arendale gathers outside the palace gates. Waiting for the princess to walk out and for the celebration to begin. In this small but majestic kingdom a event like this was a great time for party and giving thanks to the wonderful King and Queen, the royals. The whole kingdom claps and cheers as the Princess Elsa walks out from her balcony, in her beautiful blackthengreen dress, her red cloak flowing out behind her, her tiara sitting up in her sparkles in the rays of the sun. Elsa waves softly to the crowd with a smile as the King and Queen walk out with Ana behind Elsa. The King steps forward, everyone becomes silent as he shouts out to the kingdom, "Let my daughters 16 birthday celebration begin! May her wishes come true on this day!" the whole Kingdoms cheers and claps. The guards open the doors to the palace as some of the lucky people from the Kingdom who were invited make their way into the palace walls, followed by one person from each family with a gift for Elsa.

Many hours later, Elsa sits upon her mothers thrown, many gifts from the villagers surrounding her. Which she thank every single one for, also wishing the person and their family the best. Elsa felt bad from taking from the villagers. The villagers were very well off in the kingdom of Arendale. But as not truly family or a true princess like Ana, Elsa felt like she didn't really deserve any of them. She already had so much at the palace, the most important, a family. Though the villagers insisted that she did, after all she was raised as the princess. Ever since she was three, even before princess Ana came along. Elsa nods respectively at the lat villager as he hands her his gift. "Thank you so much" Elsa smiles at the young man, "No, thank you Princess Elsa. Oh, and Happy Birthday your Majesty." He walks backwards away towards the door knowing not to turn his back to the royals. The King and Queen happily stand on watching their daughter, they step down the stairs from beside their daughter, making their way in front of her. "You look like a natural there Elsa on the thrown" the Queen smiles brightly. "Well are you ready for the real party now, the guest are in the ball room now waiting for you Elsa" the King holds his hand out the his daughter and she reluctantly takes it. The King walks out of the thrown room with Elsa on one arm and his wife on the other happily, leaving only the servants in the room collecting up all the gifts to move to Elsa's room for later.


	6. Celebration, Devastation

Chapter 6-Celebration, Devastation

After a few hours of talking and greeting guests, smiling at everyone as they wish her a happy birthday, Elsa walk over to Ana who's happily standing by the food table, picking up a piece of dark chocolate, and stuffing it in her face. "Don't make a mess with that Ana" Ana turns around, her checks puffed out as she's got many pieces in her mouth. Elsa quickly covers her mouth to hold back laughing, again letting out a soft giggle at her silly little sister. Ana quickly swallows her mouthful, "I couldn't help it, it's been a long night?" Ana shrugs slightly slumping. "Ana, stand up straighter" Elsa gives a tip to her sister, Ana replicates her sisters posture and holds her head up high.

"Perfect Ana. Are you enjoying this party?" Elsa asks making convosation with her sister. "Yes, it's beautiful! And there's chocolate" Ana laughs looking back down at the plate of many different chocolates. "Do you want a piece Elsa?" Ana offers, "No thank you. I don't want to really get my hands sticky." Ana laughs, "So, did you get lots of gifts?" Elsa giggles sort of expecting that question to come from a teenager like Ana, "Yes. Everyone was very generous and thoughtful" Elsa turns look around at all the guest who attended, all talking among each other or dancing on the dance floor to the sway of the bands music. "Wow you're going to be just lovely to Arendale, much better than I would have been" Ana nods quickly taking another piece of chocolate off the table and stuffing it into her mouth before her sister turns to her again with confusion in her eyes. "What?" "Haven't mama and papa given you there gift yet?" Ana realises she probably shouldn't have said anything. "No. They haven't" Elsa shakes her head slowly wondering what Ana's saying. "Well forget I said anything then" Ana says turning away, "No, Ana please tell me what you mean" Elsa says firmly, when a man come over to the food table, Ana grabs her sisters hand, pulling her to a part of the room where no one would hear them.

Elsa stares at her sister waiting for the explanation. " Ah- well, try decided that once they decide to-to um, step down, forfeit the crown. That well, you're going to become Queen. You're next in line!" Ana explains with a great big smile at the end but it fades seeing Elsa reaction, Elsa breathes deeply. " Wait, no. I'm not air to the thrown. I'm not royal by blood. You were to be the Queen of Arendale..." Elsa says with worried eyes, slightly freaking out. " They love you like there own Elsa. You're the eldest. You would make a much better Queen than I ever would" Ana says trying to lighten the mood,tucking a loose piece of strand of hair behind her ear nervously on how her sisters acting towards it.

At this moment the King and Queen stop the music as they walk into the middle of the room, everyone gathering around the circle of the room. "Elsa," the King begins looking over at where Elsa is where Elsa and Ana are standing through the gap of people. " Our eldest daughter, now it's time for our birthday gift to you." the Queen strolls through the gap of people to Elsa and lead her to the middle of the room. Where the Queen begins to speak, "I said before that you look natural on the thrown. A born leader. And though you weren't born into this family. I do believe that you were bought into this family for a reason. Which is why, we have decided that when the time comes for when we stop ruling the kingdom." The Queen finishes and the King continues, " You will become the Queen of Arendale" the whole room erupts into applause and cheering for Elsa. While she's stands there still in a whole heap of shock, turning around in a circle looking around at all the guests. Breathing deeply, unable to clam down. Elsa knows she can't rule this whole kingdom, she wasn't born to royalty like Ana, she wasn't ready for any of this, nor would she think she could ever be. Suddenly Elsa's hair begins to change color, white steaks spreading from the roots all the way to the tips of her hair. 

The whole crowds eyes widen from shock everyone gasping seeing the princesses hair go from black with a few white stripes, to pure white. "Elsa!" Ana yells running towards her sister, the King and Queen stare at Ana, "What's happening?" the Queen steps away from Elsa, followed by the King. When Elsa steps away from everyone, the moment her foot hit the ballroom fall, it all turned to ice. All the guest try to remain balanced, some do slip on the ice. Everyone stares at the ice in shock even Elsa. Ana continues to try get to Elsa. "Elsa, stop it!" That moment little snow flakes fall down on everyone. Shouting goes around the rooms, while the King and Queen back away from Elsa staring at her in confusion. Elsa walks backwards towards the door quickly she turns reaching for the door knob, while Ana swings her arms in the air trying to get to Elsa and talk to her frighten, scared and afraid sister. "Elsa. Wait. I can help you... If you stop this!" Elsa turns back quickly "I can't!" Elsa shouts with terror looking at her hands in terror. Elsa flicks her hand out to a stop gesture to her sister and a few guards running towards her, but a shield of sharp ice shards appears in front of them with no way to the princess. Quickly Elsa flees the catastrophe, upon freezing the door handle in the process. With guards, guest and her family afraid of this sorcerous, witch and monster. Elsa heart beats fast as she sprints out of the place dodging other guests outside who have no idea what had happened. People curiously asking what was wrong with the birthday princess. Elsa backed away from every one of them, not wanting any harm to come to anyone. Elsa flicks her cape out of her way and lifts up her dress and sprints out of the castle gate, towards the edge of the kingdom. Hearing the palace burst out with shouts and commands being made. The young girl fleeing in fear not looking back. 


	7. Dealing with the Problem

Chapter 7- Dealing with the Problem

Elsa gets to the edge of the kingdom stopping for breath. Her heart pounding in her ears. She slowly lifts her hands up to eye level studying them. Slowly she looks up from her hands, up into the silent, deserted, dark mountains in the distance and then towards the kingdom slowly arise in panic and shock. "Decisions are hard to make aren't they? Especially when you're considered a monster, but have love in your heart." A croaky high voice states, Elsa jumps from fright looking around to find where the voice is coming from. "Who-who are you? Come out" Elsa says shaking, "No, it doesn't matter. I don't want to hurt you, I'm not a monster" Elsa say backing away from where the voice seemed to be coming from, the direction of the mountains. "Oh you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted. I'm here to help you, for a price of course" A crackly sparkly skinned man walked out from behind a tree. Bowing with a evil laugh Elsa seeing his rotten teeth and evil dark eyes. "The names Rumplestilkin dearie. And you need my help" Rumple points one of his long nailed cracked finger Elsa then gesturing to himself with an evil snicker.

Elsa backs away from terrifying monster of a man, "Rumplestilskin? The Dark One?" Elsa holds both her hands up in front of her, "Ah so you've heard of me? Well then again who wouldn't have?" Rumple giggles highly, Elsa stops staring at him. "You- you can really help me, you can take away this-this, curse?" Elsa ask hopefully, "This icy power you possess dearie, isn't a curse. " Rumple states shaking his lizard skinned face, "You were born with this, an you shall have to learn to live with it!" He shouts firmly again pointing at the frighten young girl. "If I must live with it, I must leave. I don't want to hurt Ana, my parents. Or anyone in the kingdom" Elsa say sadly losing hope looking up into the cold snowy mountains. "Well fortunately for you dearie there is a way for you to stay here, with your family. And control your little powers you possess " Rumple narrows his eye smirking at Elsa, "No there's no way. They all know now. They think I'm a monster, and want to hurt them" she sighs shaking her head looking at the ground. "But what if they all were to forget everything about what happened tonight. All about your powers. All their thoughts about you being a monster" "You-you can do that? But that's wrong... I- You can't do that" Elsa shakes her head feeling bad for even thinking about taking away their memories. "But isn't it worth it dearie. To stay with your parents, to stay with your dearly beloved sister. Instead of running into the mountains. Alone..." Rumple tempts the girl into the deal as he circles her. Elsa stays completely still thinking. Once the man returns in front of her Elsa explains"Even if everyone forgot, I won't be able to control my powers. I would hurt them" She says lifting up her hands looking out into the kingdom of Arendale still filled with shouting and orders from the palace.

"That's why I'm also going to offer you these dearies" Rumplestilskin flicks his wrist, with a hand extended out to Elsa, a pair of white gloves appear in his hand in a puff of white smoke. "Gloves?-" "Magic gloves dearie. With these you will be able to control your powers. As long as you wear them. And don't worry about all your dresses, they'll change to match anything you wear. So do we have a deal dearie?" He ask with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "So what is it you're going to do exactly? Change everyone's memories. To forget about my powers. But what about Ana. She doesn't think I'm a monster-" "She'll have to forget too" "But-" "Sorry dearie. The spell I have will change the memories of everyone in Arendelle. Including your dear Ana. I can't make the spell excluded one. It doesn't work like that." Rumplestilskin explains to the girl. "There's a price isn't there. I've heard your deal never turn out to be what people think. There personality's won't change will they? They will be exactly the same, except for the few memories of my powers." Elsa asks firmly staring at the man. "Yes-yes of course" Rumplestilskin rolls his eyes. "So first, do we have a deal?" A magic scroll appears in his hands and the gloves disappearing. "Well what is it exactly that you want from me?" "It's all in the print dearie. Just sign when it's a deal" He gestures to the scroll. Suddenly they hear shouts from the palace guards rushing through the village, and some guests following behind in anger with touches and swords. With other guards trying to stop the commotion.

Elsa reluctantly takes the feather quill slowly signing the bottom of the scroll. Her heart thumping quickly upon hearing the event in the kingdom, people heading towards the area where she and Rumple stand. "Quickly dearie" Rumple stares down at the girl. Elsa finishes off her signature standing back up. Rumple flicks his wrist and the scroll disappears and he extends his hand once again with the white glove out to Elsa who quickly grabs the glove putting them on without a second of hesitation. The guards spot her in the distance calling out"Over there! Princess Elsa's this way" Elsa eyes widen and Rumplestilskin smirks walking up beside her looking at the guards and villagers. He turns his crackly face to look at Elsa and her new gloves on her hands. "Remember dear. Conceal it, don't feel it." "Don't let it show" Elsa says like a robot staring out in the kingdom at everyone heading toward her. And with that, a burst of gold light shines out from over by Rumple and Elsa, through out the whole of the kingdom. Stopping everyone in their tracks for moments before the gold light disappears the whole kingdom empty. The sun rising, the day after Elsa 16th birthday. 


	8. Changes

Birds tweet flying outside the bedroom window, the fresh cool morning breeze blows off the sea and into Elsa's bedroom. Suddenly her eyes open, her bright blue eyes look around the ceiling and then stare out the window. "Ohhhhh!" Elsa sits up quickly remembering the deal she had just made with Rumplestilskin. As quick a a flash Elsa gets out of bed get dressed. Putting on a beautiful, pale yellow gown on. With her pure white gloves slowly changing to have a little swirl pattern at the edge to match the pattern on her gown. Elsa watches in awe. Elsa looks into the mirror, fixing her long blonde hair plaiting it and twirling it in to a tight bun. Before gracefully running off towards Ana's room, unaware of the changes the deal brought to her looks.

As Elsa gets closer to Ana's room she slows down nodding at all the guards, who smile and greet her as normal like nothing had really happened. Which Elsa can't hesitate but smile. Elsa quickly opens her sisters door slightly, after sliding in she quickly slides it close. "Ana? Ana are you awake?" She whispers walking over to her sisters bed, who has her back to her. Ana eyes light up with a smile on her face, and closes her eyes again. "Elsa... It's so early" Elsa can't help but giggle. "But the sky's away, so I'm awake" Elsa repeats her sister's phrase, as she sits down on the edge of the bed next to her sister who sits up and hugs her. "Good morning Elsa. How's being 16?" She asks with a laugh. "Fine, it really does feel different than any other birthday. Ana can I ask you something, about last night?" Ana nods letting go of her sister and getting up out of bed. "What happened? After mama and papa told me I was going to become Queen?" Elsa ask nervously hoping, "Well you remember Elsa!" Ana laughs wondering why her sister was asking such a silly question. "No. I can't. For some reason it all a blue from there." "Well everyone came up talking to you about how you would run the kingdom and everything. Which really is a silly question because how else would you run the kingdom but amazingly!" Ana talks fast like she normally does waving her hands in the air. "Then I got to dance as you watched on, with mama and papa. Then we went over and we ate some of the chocolate fondue!" Ana holds her stomach as she laughs, "How could you not remember that?" Elsa shrugs standing up with a slight smile that the spell had worked, that her magic hadn't destroyed the night, but one question still remained. Did Ana know of her powers? But one question then appeared in Elsa's mind. Where did Elsa show Ana her magic? Elsa had been in Arendelle her whole life, she had never been anywhere else. She had been born and raised in Arendelle. Where could she have shown her magic to Ana in Arendelle with no one else knowing. All of Elsa's memories of the Enchanted Forest had disappeared. All the memories with we sister and her magic had gone, her memory that she was born there had disappear too. Because of Rumplestilskins deal, that EVERYONE in the kingdoms memories would be changed including Elsa's of the Enchanted Forest. Which is what Rumplestilskin wanted. "Elsa? Elsa...?!" Ana says waving her hands in front of Elsa's face, Ana now wearing a lime green dress. Elsa shakes her head snapping out of the trance.

"Yes?" Elsa blinks her bright blue eyes looking at her little sister. "You okay? You seemed out in dreamland. Which is like you Elsa" Ana laughs walking to her mirror and plaiting her hair. "Oh yes I'm fine." Elsa remembers the mountains. "That's where it was!" "Where what was Elsa?" Ana ask curiously with a frown looking at her sister in the reflection of the mirror tying her plaits into a bun. "Oh-ah. The snow... Ana. The snow" Elsa says the first thing coming to mind. "Well of course the snow is on the mountains Elsa. Are you having trouble remembering things lately?" Ana ask concerned. "No. I'm fine Ana. But do remember what I can do with snow? With ice?" Ana turns to her sister after tying a ribbon in her hair. "Noooooo I can't say that I do." Ana tilts her was at her sister. "Oh wait!" Elsa looks up in hope at her sister. "You mean Olaf! That you can make him when we go up to the mountains with mama and papa!" Ana says clueless of Elsa's powers. Elsa smiles slightly nodding but her heart slowly sinking , "Yes Ana. I mean Olaf. That's what I mean"


	9. A Journey

Chapter 9- MORE MORE!

"Elsa?!" Ana knocks on the door of 17 year old Elsa. No answer. "Elsa please come out..." Still there's no answer. "Elsa... Come on... I hardly see you anymore. Mama and papa are wondering where you are. Come on come out Elsa" Ana whines outside Elsa's bedroom door. "Go away Ana. I'm not in the mood to play or anything." Ana sighs sadly walking away watching the door until she rounds the corner of the corridor. Elsa sadly sits in her room, on her bed huddled in a ball. A small corner of the room turned to ice, from when Elsa took her glove off. Elsa stares at the wall. If she ever took off a glove outside her room she could hurt someone. Yet spending time in her room is wasting her deal, she mose well have left into the mountains. It was right there and then that Elsa made a promise to herself. That she would spend sometime with Ana and the King and Queen, but she would have to be so careful about the gloves and that her powers wouldn't go out of control. Elsa couldn't understand why she could have a glove off for a bit but then after a bit her icy powers would become uncontrollable. In a few hours after the ice slowly melted away. Elsa takes a deep breath walking through the palace into the thrown room where Ana and her parents sit. "Elsa there you are darling" the King smiles brightly seeing his lovely daughter walk into the room. Elsa holds her hands tightly with the gloves on. Strolling over to stand by her smiling sister. "So what's the plan?" Elsa smiles looking in between her happy family.

"Well actually my dear, your mother and I are going on a trip. Just for two weeks. Some business as King and Queen. " the King says and the Queen adds, "You'll stay here with Ana. And well, we'll need you to take care of a few things while we are gone. Think as it of a practice for when you're going to be Queen" she says softly with a smile. "Wait you're not going to be here? For two whole weeks?!" Elsa's say with widen eyes thinking how long that time will really be, "Oh you'll be fine darling" the Queen states. "I'll be here Elsa. Standing right beside you" Ana smiles placing a hand on Elsa shoulder. Elsa breathes deeply, thinking that maybe this will help her become closer to Ana again, and if she really was to become Queen one day it's good practice. But still nervousness runs through her. Her big blue eyes stare at her parents her head tilted down, "Do you have to go?"


	10. Good News, Bad News

Chapter 10- Good News, Bad News. Just write it.

Elsa and Ana stand side by side watching their parents up aboard the big ship on their two week journey. The two young girls stand silent as the ship sets sails and sails off into the distance. The head servant walks up to the two sisters, "After you your highnesses" He gestures to the ground and towards the palace. Elsa and Ana begin to stroll back to the palace, "Are you ready Elsa?" Ana ask cheerfully to a silent sad Elsa, "As I'll ever be..." Elsa answers softly looking up at the huge palace gates as they walk through guards following behind in to the palace walls.

"I'm sure the King and Queen will be happy to allow you to do that once they return" Elsa states softly with a smile to a villager, "Oh thank you Princess Elsa" the villager bows walking backward still bowing when Ana walks through the door into the throne room bumping into the poor man causing the man to step forward waving his arms around to keep his balance. "Oh I'm so sorry" Ana apologises grabbing the mans arm to help him stand properly. "Oh no it's me who should be sorry Princess Ana. Sorry" he bows to Ana continuing to bow as he walks out of the room. Ana laughs softly as the door closes, "Some of the villagers are quite strange... They don't need to bow twenty thousand times..."Ana exaggerates walking to the thrown where her sister sits at the front of the big empty hall, apart from portraits hanging on the wall and the throwns. Elsa giggles softly, placing her gloves hands gracefully in her lap. "Yes well it's strange what some people do for royals." Elsa agrees either sister. Ana stops in front of Elsa, "So how is your practice being Queen going Elsa" she ask curiously straightening her dress front. "It's not what I expected. It's a lot easier I guess with the kind and open minded people in our kingdom. It would be hard if they all hated you and disagreed with everything you did" Elsa laughs softly. "Exactly. Well that's great news that it's going well!" Ana exclaims smiling, just happy to be laughing with her sister again. Suddenly the two thrown room doors open with a thud. Elsa and Ana jumping from fright and their blue and green eyes shooting over to the doors where the head servant stands. "Princesses." He walks in slowly with his head down, " I have some news." Elsa nods as Ana move to stand beside Elsa's thrown wondering about this news. "Okay well what's this news Alfred?" Elsa ask happily. "Well I'm afraid this is bad news..." he admits slowly his eyes locking with Elsa's. "Yes what is it?" Elsa asks a tiny bit worried. Alfred fiddles with his jacket nervously, looking between Ana and Elsa. "News has come, that the King and Queen of Arendelle, have tragically died in a fire"


	11. A New Land, A New Life

Sorry for the long long long time till update, I wasn't planning to post more on here. But I've been getting lots of follows so I decided to post more:) This takes place a while after the last chapter, about a year. After Elsa's coronation as Queen but once again her powers let go and she was afraid and used that magic tiara to transport her to a new land... For a new life. I post the following chapters on my IG for this. ouat_elsa. I will try to post on here, but for a more update version, it's all on there.

* * *

><p>Dear diary, What a land this is, that this mysterious magic tiara has transported me too. A land where the villagers are worse off then the rats are in Arendelle. But they are still as kind &amp; welcoming as the people back home. I was transported to the middle of no where, a forest. After what seems like hours wondering around in the cold winds in my ball gown &amp; high heels, a woman, Beth, offered help &amp; shelter, in her village not to far away. From the look she gave my clothing, she was certain I was from the palace. Some how I convinced her I wasn't. She told me no one as lovely and pure as I could have been sent by the 'Evil Queen' as everyone around here calls their ruler. At first I was shocked they would call their leader such a horrible nick name. But after the terrifying stories about her, killing her own husband her late husband, and also about her step- daughter Snow White, killing innocent people and the Queens magic of ripping out people's hearts... I could simply not argue. These people deserve so much more then they have. Especially Beth who's shown so much kindness to a stranger.<p>

I will return the favour to her & this village when I travel to the market in the morning. To sell some of my jewels which I won't be needing any longer. All I shall keep is this magic tiara which brought me here, to find out more about it's mysteriousness. Beth has even allowed to borrow a horse to journey on. So I am determined to return with something back for everyone. The less time I spend with them all, the further the chance of me hurting them. At every single moment I shall wear my gloves. Never once removing them. Though I am far from my younger sister, she is in my heart. And not seeing her or hearing her will keep my emotions inside. I will start a new life here. Control my powers. Anna will rule rightfully in Arendele without me around hurting anyone. Maybe in this land I will find a way to fully control my powers & emotions even more than my gloves. This is my new home, after returning, the villagers and Beth have offered me supplies to 'travel home'. My plan is to settle in this huge forest where I can be alone and not hurt anyone & search for a way to control the ice and snow inside. This is my new life, in this land with even more magic.


End file.
